Chapter 308
' Fairy Tail vs. The Executioners' is the 308th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu and his friends face off against the Garou Knights in an intense battle to escape the Abyss Palace. While the battle ensues, things get out of hand and as a result everyone gets separated from one another, leaving each Mage with one of the Garou Knights as the fight for their lives continues. Summary The Garou Knights stand in the way of Natsu and his friends escape. Despite the situation, Natsu bursts out in laughter due to the un-knightly appearances of the executioners but the injured Arcadios warns him not to take them lightly due to their magic’s purpose being to kill their victims efficiently. Natsu confidently replies that it was fine as he believes that knights would be the answer to how they would escape the Abyss Palace and gets ready to fight with Mirajane, Wendy and Pantherlily at his side. Arcadios lies their shocked at their resolve and the armored knight scoffs at Natsu's bold words as the knights begin to fight. The two knights, Kamika and Cosmos proceed to attack the group with Kamika using her Paper Blizzard: Crimson Dance. Natsu tries using his magic to stop her attack but the slips of paper force their way through Natsu's flame with ease, much to the surprise of the Dragon Slayer. Fortunately Wendy stops Kamika's paper with her Sky Dragon's Roar causing the paper slips to scatter but Cosmos summons flytrap like plant to engulf Wendy who is then saved by Mirajane using her Satan Soul: Sitri to rip the plant to pieces with one mighty sweep of her arm. Natsu then notices jagged vines coming for Lucy and Yukino from behind and dives on top of them to protect the two girls while Pantherlily cuts the vines to pieces with his sword. Suddenly the largest of the knights tries to attack Pantherlily from behind, who dodges the attack as the acid melts the ground. Kamika then uses Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance, covering the Fairy Tail Mages in slips of paper making them unable to move while Cosmos summons a gigantic flower to shallow them whole. As they are sucked into the air, Wendy releases her friends from Kamika's magic allowing Mirajane, Pantherlily and Natsu to destroy the flower with a massive burst of flames. Meanwhile in Mercurius, Hisui E. Fiore listens to the guards talk about how the Garou Knights have headed out to execute the criminals causing the princess to become even more upset as her plans backfire. She then begins to worry for Arcadios's safety hoping he would make it out through in one piece. Back in the Abyss Palace, Natsu rises from the rumble created by the last attack. He begins to call out for the others only to find the armored knight who tells him that the shock wave from their battle has separated both groups but he guarantees Natsu that his friends would not return alive while Natsu becomes frustrated over the fact that he had lost Lucy again. In the other parts of the Abyss Palace Natsu's friends, while searching for each other come across the same fate as Natsu with Wendy finding Cosmos, Pantherlily meeting the largest of the knights and Mirajane coming across Kamika. On the other side of the rumble Lucy, Yukino, Carla, Happy and Arcadios find each other together, worrying about their current position as each of them were currently unable to defend themselves. Happy suggest searching for the others only to start levitating, much to his dismay. It is then revealed that the last knight was the cause of Happy’s levitation believing he caught a fish. Happy then yells at the knight asking if he looked like a fish. The knight, realizing this, proceeds to slam Happy’s face first into a pillar disappointed. Carla then wonders what was up with the knight as he reveals his name to be Uosuke. Lucy comments, sarcastically, on how pretty it was as an angry Happy ask if they were going to lose to Uosuke seeing his magic as more of a joke then a threat which annoys Uosuke, even though his face doesn't show it. Lucy and Yukino then get ready to fight Uosuke without their keys, confidant in their chances of victory but that confidence soon fades as Arcadios tells them not to underestimate Uosuke due to the only evidence left of his victims were their bones. Yukino and Lucy are then left shocked at Arcadios's words while the enraged Uosuke approaches. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell & Pantherlily vs. Garou Knights (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used * ** ** * * *Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku) *Paper Magic *Acid Magic Spells used * * *Paper Blizzard: Crimson Dance *Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance *Flytrap *Vines *Flower Flourish Abilities used *Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト, Sentō Mōdo Shifuto) *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Strenght Weapons used * Navigation